mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Trust
Trust is the 24th episode of Mako Mermaids. Summary Rita invites Zac to join her magic lessons, but Nixie doesn't trust Zac's presence. Lyla decides to teach Zac about the ocean and their kind. Cam earns Nixie's trust by keeping her secret safe after she was splashed at the Ocean Cafe. Cam offers Nixie a deal. Lyla is feuding with Rita and Nixie about letting Zac join their pod. Sirena must choose between Lyla and Nixie. Series The episode starts with Zac at Suncoast High walking to Cam and asking him if he wants to grab something to eat. But Cam is still angry at Zac and he doesn't want to talk to him. But then they start to talk and they go into a fight about the trident. But then Rita stops them. She gives them detention. Then Rita goes with him into a classroom and she talks to him. Later at the Moon Pool Sirena, Nixie and Lyla are making a plan to get Zac into a moon pool when the Full Moon is and he will get back to a normal teenage boy. Meanwhile Evie talks to Cam at the Ocean Cafe. At the Grotto Zac comes and joins Rita's magic lessons. Nixie is the only one who is very unsure and doesn't trust Zac. That's why Lyla and Nixie got into a fight. Lyla defends Zac and Nixie is saying that he should stop being a mermen. Then Nixie, Sirena and Lyla go to Rita's balcony and they have a fight, about Sirena and Lyla trusting Zac and Nixie not trusting him. Later at the Cafe Cam talks to Nixie. She tells him that they don't want him to be anything like they. Cam and Nixie talk long and they agree on everything. Later Sirena sing at the cafe with David. Lyla and Zac go together into the water and they swim. Lyla shows him how does it feel in water. Then they go to the moon pool. And there they talk about sea and mermaid stuff. And then Nixie comes to the moon pool and she sees Zac and Lyla together and she swims away. She goes back to the ocean cafe. Carly takes Nixie's order, but Cam secretly shakes the soda so it will bursts onto Nixie. Then Carly takes soda to Nixie. Nixie opens it and soda explodes onto her. She runs to the Ocean Cafe's freezer. But Carly goes in and she almost sees Nixie in a mermaid form, but Cam intercepts it. Than Nixie and Cam walk to the beach. They make a deal that they will try to change Zac back to a human form. At the Grotto Lyla tells that Zac is trustworthy and that he want to know about the water and stuff. Lyla tells the girls and Rita that she wants him to join their pod. At the moon pool Nixie tells Sirena that she won't let Zac join their pod. And that she needs to chose between her and Lyla. Than Sirena comes to the grotto and tells Lyla and Rita that Nixie doesn't want to be a part of their class anymore. The episode ends with Cam and Nixie making a deal that they will turn Zac back into a human. When Nixie leaves Cam makes a evil smile. Title *The title probably means that Nixie doesn't Trust Zac. And that she can trust Cam. Cast *Lucy Fry as Lyla *Amy Ruffle as Sirena *Ivy Latimer as Nixie *Chai Romruen as Zac Blakely *Kerith Atkinson as Rita Santos *Dominic Deutscher as Cam *Gemma Forsyth as Evie *Rowan Hills as David *Brooke Nichole Lee as Carly Trivia *Cam is angry at Zac. *The girls are planing how to remove Zac's tail. *Zac is sad and unsure about his powers. *Sirena sing with Daid at the cafe. *Nixie and Cam get their first feeling at each other. *Zac and Lyla get their first feeling to each other too. *Cam thinks that Nixie is pretty. *Cam says that Nixie can trust him but he doesn't really mean it (after that look on his face) Quotes Scenes *Suncoast High *Suncoast High's classroom *Moon Pool *Ocean Cafe *Mako Mermaids Grotto *Rita's balcony *Sea *Beach Gallery Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes